parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Alvin Seville Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * (Luke Yannuzzi Productions Logo) * (A Maroon Cartoon) * (Junior Shrinks Cooing) * Perdita Shrinks: Mommy's going to the beauty parlor, darling, but I'm leaving you with your favorite friend Alvin. He's going to take very, very good care of you. Because if he doesn't... HE'S GOING BACK TO THE SCIENCE LAB! * (Junior Makes Trouble) * (Alvin Screams): Don't burn yourself, Junior. (He Crashes) * Maui: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut! * Junior Shrinks: What the hell was wrong with that take? * Maui: Nothing with you, Junior. You were great. You were perfect. You were better than perfect. It's Alvin. He keeps blowing his lines. Alvin, what's this? * Alvin Seville: A tweeting bird. * Maui: A tweeting bird? Alvin, read this script. Look what it says. It says, "Chipmunk gets clunked. Chipmunk sees stars." Not birds, STARS! Can we lose the playback, please? You're killing me, killing me! * Junior Shrinks: For crying out loud, Alvin, how the hell many times do we have to do this damn scene? Maui, I'll be in my trailer, taking a nap! Excuse me, toots. * Alvin Seville: Please, Maui, I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time! * Maui: Alvin, I dropped it on your head 23 times already. * Alvin Seville: I can take it. Don't worry about me. * Maui: I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the refrigerator. * Narrator: This is the tale of an up and coming movie star called Alvin Seville, and a down and out private detective... * Ruber's Griffin: And stay out! * (Max Yells) * Narrator: ...named Max Taylor. * Max Taylor: Ooga-booga! * Narrator: Every moment they were together... * (Alvin Screams) * Narrator: ...has a new adventure in trouble. * Alvin Seville: Hide me, Max, p-p-p-please! * Narrator: It's a motion picture about friendship... * Alvin Seville: Take it easy, will ya? Please, Max! Don't throw me out! You're making a big mistake! * Narrator: ...love... * (Alvin Kisses Max) * Narrator: ...compassion... * Max Taylor: All right, I'm-- I'm sorry I yanked your ears. * Alvin Seville: All the times you yanked my ears? * Narrator: ...murder... * (Rasputin Falls) * Fflewddur Fflamm: Doc. The chipmunk cacked him last night. * Alvin Seville: Remember, you never saw me. * Narrator: ...sex... * Serena: I'd do anything for my husband, Mr. Taylor. Anything. * Narrator: ...and violence. * (Smart Ass Weasel Falls in the Dip) * (Alvin Gets Hit) * (Narrisa Laughs) * Max Taylor: Toons. Gets 'em every time. * Jafar: You wouldn't have any idea where the chipmunk might be? * Max Taylor: Not a thing for chipmunks, huh? * Junior Shrinks: The whole thing stinks like yesterdays' diapers. * Narrator: It's a comedy a little different from all the rest. * (Max Screams): I'm a pig! * Alvin Seville: I'm a toon. * Serena: I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way. * (Max Roles on the Floor) * Zoe Drake: So, tell me, Max, is that a chipmunk in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? * Narrator: Luke Yannuzzi Productions presents a Don Bluth film. * Alvin Seville: We toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid. * (Alvin Gets Hit) * Narrator: Who Framed Alvin Seville. * Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:Who Framd Roger Rabbit Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Luke Yannuzzi